Five Nights with Mangle
by EliteKnight
Summary: Jeremy gets hired as a night guard, which makes him think he's actually guarding somebody, but to his surprise he's only watching the building. The only thing they aren't telling him is what will be watching HIM. Will Jeremy survive this "tangle of wires" (HINT lol) he finds himself caught in, or will something go wrong and cause DEATH TO HAPPEN?...Who knows? M/F LEMONS Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Second story! Hurray! Now that i have some experience the intro should be of better quality than my last one. This story is before my other one, and i will probably tie/**KNOT** (lol) them together at some point, but for now lets just get the intro over with.

GO GO GO!

Chap 1:

The sun shot down rays of light like bullets, the heat of each one impacting against his skin and causing it to burn. Of course, this wasn't a major burn, it was simply a little sunburn that had not taken full effect yet. Even at the amazing rate in which light stuck him it wasn't going to be enough to have a noticeable effect, unless he stayed outside for a couple more hours.

Jeremy Fitzgerald sat in a large courtyard, looking around at the hustle and bustle of people passing and cars rushing by while stroking his short beard with one hand. He felt the cool breeze from the ocean reach his cheek, which pulled him from his incoherent thoughts. Life was going to be different, at least for a while.

Jeremy had come across the ocean from Ireland. He had some bad blood between a few people there and there was no family ties to keep him from moving, so when he heard of "The Land of Opportunity" from a few tourists, he decided to pack his bags and try his fortune in the "Americas". He had docked only a few hours ago. He currently wasnt sure what he was going to do. He had saved enough money from working over the years so he was not in any type of financial trouble, but it would probably be best to continue some sort of work to keep it that way.

He got up from his seat and walked to the street, crossing it when the light allowed. He continued wandering from street to street, looking through the windows of the buildings as he passed by. The day seemed to pass by quickly as he explored the new environment, but as the sky began to darken, the thought of where he was going to stay came to mind.

"Suppose I should get some shuteye." Jeremy thought as he scanned from side to side for someplace to take refuge.

On the other side of the street was a grand hotel, and the second he saw it he took off towards it.

Upon arrival, he quickly walked inside and talked to the assistant. After he checked in, he went to his quarters, unpacked, took a shower and then got ready to retire. As he climbed into bed, he told himself he would find some kind of job to occupy him in the mourning.

-==TIME SKIP==-

Light moved stealthily between the blinds, creating a blade of warmth to rest over Jeremys eyelids. Eventually the warmth disturbed him from his sleep, causing him to wake with a groan. He hesitantly got up and opened the blinds, letting the rays of sunshine bathe the room in a yellow glow. He walked around groggily and collected his wits. Once he was able to focus, he began to focus on one thing alone.

FOOD!

Breakfast was the first thing to enter his mind, and he decided to go grab some. He got dressed, grabbed his coat and flung himself out the door, tripping on his way out.

Pain. Now pain was all he could focus on as picked himself up. He had fallen and hit his face directly against the floor without slowing his fall in the least. At least it was carpeted.

Once Jeremy was back on his feet, he turned to see what had tripped him up. To his surprise, he saw a newspaper.

"What the hell. A bloody newspaper. What's it doin in here?" He said as he picked it up.

He examined it slightly, but food slipped its way back into his mind before he got too into it and he ended up taking it with him so he could read it later.

Once Jeremy reached the bottom floor, he headed towards the front door. On his way out, he noticed a couple bellhops and decided to ask about the paper he had "stumbled" upon.

"Pardon me, but do any of ye know anything about this paper. I found it outside my quarters." He asked.

"Oh, yes sir, we put the daily paper out everyday." One of the Bellhops replied with a smile.

Jeremy noded and thanked them, then left to go find a restaurant. After a short while he came upon a small diner. He ordered a burger and sat back to await it. While he waited he opened his newspaper. Skimming through it, there wasn't really much of interest. A couple pages for specialty items from a catalog, some big story about a new car and the manufacturer, and a couple job listings, mostly for janitors or construction workers. There was one that stood out though. It had a picture of what looked to be cartoonish animals posing like they were performing in a concert.

The paper read:

**Vintage pizzeria given new life!**

**Come be a part of the new face of Freddy FazBears Pizza!**

**What could go wrong?**

**$100.50 a week!**

"Hmm, well 100$ ain't that bad. I might try my hand at it." Jeremy thought to himself.

His mind was brought from that thought though because his food had arrived.

LETS EAT! (XD)

-==TIME SKIP==-

Later that day, Jeremy called the number listed on the newspaper and inquired about the job. Fortunately for him the position was still available and he was assured a spot in the night watch. They worked out most of the details over the phone, but he said they would go over what he would be doing once he got there.

Jeremy stopped by around 10pm and casually walked in. He saw multiple people cleaning the place. They swept confetti, crumbs, paper hats and other rubbish off the floor and into garbage bins that swiveled around on wheels. Before he had time to move from his spot near the door, the employees cleaning quickly disposed of the waste and put aside their cleaning supplies. They walked out the door he had come from in a rush and barely batted an eye at Jeremy, making him feel slightly confused at the sudden rush...and also because it appeared that he was the only one left in the building.

Jeremy looked around the now empty room and took in all the details. Seemed to be a stage of some sorts over in the corner, with a bunch of tables crowded in the middle of the room. Besides that the room was rather dull, if you didn't pay much attention to the almost blinding party themed wallpaper and posters.

"H..Hello?" Jeremy called out, hoping for some sort of response.

Almost immediately after he spoke he saw a man exit out of one of the hallways connected to the room. He was holding a clipboard and seemed to be a bit distracted. He looked over at Jeremy and walked towards him while writing something down.

"Hello Mr….'Checks clipboard'...Fitzgerald. How are you today. He asked.

"I'm well." Jeremy responded, looking around slightly. "uh, where is everybody else?"

"Oh, its just you" The man responded, looking up from his clipboard.

"I'm the only one? I thought i was supposed to be guarding people." Jeremy said.

The man chuckled slightly and smiled. "Yes, thats what most people think, but you're just here to keep an eye on the place." He responded. "Here, follow me, i'll explain as we go.

Jeremy walked with the person into one of the hallways, and after a multitude of twists and turns they made it to a large room in the very back of the building.

"This is your office. All you have to do is sit there at the desk and check the monitors every once in a while. Make sure nobody tries to get in. Also, I would appreciate if you could make sure that the music box in the gift shop is kept wound, it keeps the Animatronic in there from activating." The man explained.

"Thats about it. Oh, crap, im gonna be late...ok, once again, watch the monitor, keep the box wound, and use that phone if someone tries to get in, ok? Great. I'm gonna lock the door on the way out and i will see you in the mourning. G'night.." The person said in a rush.

Jeremy watched as he walked down the long hallway, disappearing once he turned down another. He heard the sound of switches being flipped and noticed most of the lights turn off, almost all of them besides the ones in his room. After that he heard the sound of keys rattling and then the slam of a door.

He was alone now.

Jeremy walked to his chair and uneasily sat down. The darkness of the hallway was slightly unnerving, but it wasn't too bad. He picked up the monitor and flipped through a couple of the different view screens, seeing everything in its place. He looked over some of the animatronics while he flipped through and laughed slightly at them. They were...strange, to say the least. Reminded him of a ventriloquist's dummy, only bigger. Much bigger. They were comically large in fact, especially the bear, which seemed pudgy compared to the other two who were slimmed down around the waist.

"You're an interesting bunch." Jeremy said to himself as he looked them over.

Losing interest quickly, he switched to the gift shop camera and pressed the button to wind the music box. He didn't really need to as it was pretty much wound to the maximum, but it was better to be safe then sorry.

After each camera had been checked, he put the monitor down and looked around. His desk had a couple pieces of paper on it and a few pens and pencils. He also noticed a little fan and decided to turn it on. The dull electronic ring from it was straining on the ears, but the cool breeze it created was refreshing, so he kept it on regardless.

Time slipped past quickly as Jeremy sat. Hours past as he idly kept a pattern of checking the Music Box, doodling on the paper, and rummaging through the stuff he had in his pockets. He had found a empty costume head of the animatronic bear under the desk, and tried it on a couple times, but his head could barely fit in it comfortably, so he didn't keep it on for long. After a while he tried to balance coins on their sides, then roll them like wheels until they smashed into each other.

He checked the clock on the monitor and saw that it was only 12:56am. He still had a bunch of time to kill before the end of his shift and he was already bored. He looked over at the empty head he had place back on the floor.

"What are you looking at?" He asked it sarcastically, smiling slightly at his attempts to entertain himself.

He grabbed it again and put it on. He tried to lower his voice so that it was low and he moved his arms around in a robotic fashion.

"HO HO! What a marvelous night! If only I had a bucket of honey. That would make this grizzled ol bear mighty happy. HO HO!" He joked as he moved in his seat, his voice blocking out the slowly approaching sound of metal clanking against metal.

He slowed his antics and rested back in his chair. He grabbed the monitor and wound the box once more before placing it on the desk.

"Oh my! Your new. When did you get here darling?" A feminine voice spoke out.

Jeremy, startled by the sudden noise, jumped up out of his seat and looked around quickly from side to side, fumbling over himself slightly in the panic.

"Who alls there?" He called out, slightly worried.

"Up here sweetie." It called from above him.

Jeremy looked up to see a fearful sight. What appeared to be a tangle of cords, wires and misplaced limbs hung wrapped around pipes on the ceiling. The head of what looked to be a white and pink fox moved slightly as it observed him. Almost on cue, what appeared to be half of a metallic skull came down next to the fox's head and hung beside it in the air. This only freaked Jeremy out more and he backed up a couple steps to distance himself.

"Ballsch" Jeremy said under his breath.

Nobody told him about this.

End Chap 1:

YES! FINALLY! intros take forever to make, because its supposed to be believable and have detail and blah blah blah…..its hard ok. I feel like starting a story without a little intro is sort of lazy, but man is it nerveracking. I hope is satisfactory to you readers.

So yeah, i will be updating this story while i think of ideas for my other one. If anybody has a suggestion for the story please PM me, and also since you're done reading this please leave a review of what you think or how you feel about the story, it helps. Also please tell me if something needs improvement as it helps me not only improve my writing but it also improves your reading experience.

Oh and sorry if i botched the irish accent, I tried to use words you would expect them to say, but i'm not a master of speech patterns so if any of you know how to write a good irish accent please notify me of what i should be doing.

EliteKnight signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm STILL ALIVE! YAAAAAAAEEEEHHHHHHH! haha.. Anyways, i present to you, the long awaited second chapter! Sorry for the wait.

Allright! Lets do this!

Warning. This chapter is short, because i have no basicly no time, but i still wanted to give you guys something.

Chap 2:

Nobody had told him about this.

Jeremy looked at the strange being hanging from the ceiling in total shock. Whatever it was looked like something straight out of a nightmare...or...at least parts of it did. The childish color scheme and the cartoony-ness of it would have been slightly humorous if it wasn't for the train wreck of a body that was holding it together.

"I didn't know there was another Fazbear. Are you a new edition?" It asked, tilting its head while the other, more damaged head moved down underneath the other.

Jeremy stuttered slightly, trying to find any kind of response, but his brain was at a loss. This was just completely out of the ordinary.

"He doesn't talk much." The more damaged head said to the other.

Time rolled by for what seemed like hours to jeremy, but in reality, it was probably just a few minutes.

"Cmon, lets go get Frederick, maybe he can get a response from him. After all they are the same model." The thing whispered to its other head, as it started to turn around.

Jeremy watched quietly as it made its way down the corridor. Finally snapping out of his hesitancy, he slowly followed after it. Whatever it was, he should probably find out as it didn't seem hostile. It looked like one of the animatronics, but why would it be turned on? And why would it be in such a state of disrepair? How could it even function? Questions seemed to flood into his mind as he stealthily followed it into the halls.

He followed the unknown animatronic until it made its way into the main hall, just outside the stage room.

"Frederick! Did you know that there was another Fazbear here? It called once through the hall, as it climbed from pipe to pipe, getting closer and closer to the door.

"Yeah, he's in the maintenance room, like always." A deep voice boomed from the stage room.

"_What! Is that another one!?_" Jeremy thought to himself, now becoming worried.

"No, No. Theres another one. There's four of you now." It yelled back, stopping to await a response.

"What? Let me come see." It yelled back, the sound of heavy footsteps ringing from behind the door.

Jeremy stared into the darkness of the hallway, trying to make out what was coming out of the doors at the far end of the hall. He took off his mask so that he could see better, and almost the second it left his head, he saw a large body with shiny black eyes walking through doorway. The sudden appearance scared him, and the menacing look that the hulking being gave off was enough to throw him into a panic. He quickly searched for a place to hide, but seeing as they would be coming back down the way he came, it would probably be a bad idea to go back from where he came.

Quickly, he looked around, noting the only other place to go that was different was the maintenance room. Using the cover of darkness, he walked as quietly as possible while still trying to maintaining a fair pace. He kept going until he got to the double doors, which he quitly slipped behind.

"_Great_." He thought to himself. "_First day on the job and i already got problems._"

He sighed to himself and brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Maybe i can find a...manual...or something. They probably would want me to turn these guys off." He thought, as he started to walk deeper into the room, completely forgetting what the bigger animatronic had said only moment earlier.

Stumbling around in the dark, Jeremy tried to feel his way around the room for a light switch, which looked like he was just sensually rubbing the walls awkwardly. (haha)

The farther he got into the room, the more paranoid he got. It was just something about not being able to see, in a building, all alone besides the rouge animatronics roaming about, that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Eventually, he reached a point where the wall ended, and then began enew to the right. Following it still, he walked cautiously along it. Unfortunately, the darkness covered what was in front of him, and even though he was being careful, he ended up tripping on it.

"Uhahh!" He exclaimed, as he fell forward onto something soft.

"Woaw!" A feminine voice spoke out. "Which one of you is that? Are you alright"

Jeremy froze, and felt his way up what he had landed on. It felt, soft and furry which was unusual, but the shape seemed familiar….

"_Are these….legs_?" Jeremy thought to himself, as he felt up whatever it was.

Suddenly, he felt a plush hand grab onto his face lightly, running its fingers over his eyes, nose and mouth and then squeezing gently in some places.

"OH! It said, sounding surprised. "You must be the new guard!"

End chap 2: (yeah yeah, i know its a short chap.)

Ugh, sorry guys, I haven't had ANY time to write. I will probably get some longer chapters on here soon...i hope. Well i hope you liked it, and i will try to pump out the next part a little bit faster. Thanks for reading, and as always, leave a review or comment on what you liked or something that you think i could improve upon. (Or just for fun)

I will see you in the next chapter!


End file.
